Complicidad
by franzy
Summary: serie de historias cortas sobre esta divertida pareja, no todas relacionadas necesariamente entre si.
1. Conversaciones con Shunsui

Declaración:Bleach no me pertenece.

Muchos pensarían que seguramente no tenían tema de conversación, debido a ser diametralmente opuestos, pero a lo largo de los años Nanao descubrió que las platicas con su capitán eran realmente interesantes, hablando de cosas que con el resto de las personas no tenía mucha oportunidad. Poco a poco Nanao se encontró a sí misma deseando que su capitán la interrumpiera en su papeleo diario, que el no se dignaba a hacer, para que pudieran conversar, completando siempre la misma rutina:  
-Nanao-chaaan- gritaba el hombre del haori rosado.  
-Capitán, estuve buscándolo una hora!, podría por favor comenzar a trabajar!? -interrumpiría ella antes de cualquier disparate que saliera de la boca de Shunsui.  
-Hermosa Nanao-chan, como podría hacer eso cuando mi pobre y adorable teniente se esta matando con ese papeleo!, mi responsabilidad como capitán es cuidar de la salud de mis subordinados, asi que vamos a tomar una siesta bajo los cerezos! ya florecieron!- respondía su capitán.  
-Eso sería completamente inapropiado! y no me estaría "matando con ese papeleo" si usted realmente hiciera su trabajo!-argumentaba Nanao.  
-Nanao, necesitas descansar, no me hagas dártelo como orden, sabes que lo odio- respondía Shunsui.  
Y ella sabia que ya no tenía oportunidad, no con la mirada que le daba su capitán, ella no sería capaz de hacerle algo así, no soportaba esos ojos tristes.  
-Esta bien, pero solo una hora, y luego AMBOS volveremos al trabajo-decía Nanao.  
-Como ordenes, mi hermosa Nanao-chan -cantaba desafinadamente el capitán de la octava división, con una gran sonrisa impresa en su cara.  
Nanao sonreía para si al ver esos ojos llenos de vida nuevamente, ojos que la derretían por dentro.

Así era la mayoría de las veces, de vez en cuando efectivamente tomaba una siesta, pero por lo general hablaban, se abstraían de la realidad y pasaban las horas rápidamente, ni siquiera se daban cuanta que la noche ya había caído al rededor, y cuando ya no se podían ver las caras en la oscuridad, se levantaban, Shunsui la acompañaba a sus cuarteles, y se despedían, para empezar nuevamente con su pequeña rutina al día siguiente.

Pasaron muchos años para que los dos tuvieran el mismo destino después de esas largas platicas, y ese destino era la casa de Shunsui, que mas adelante se convirtió en la casa de ambos.


	2. Conversaciones con Nanao

Declaración: Bleach lamentablemente no me pertenece.

Para el las conversaciones con Nanao eran su parte favorita del día, ¿¡Como podía ser tan malditamente interesante!?.

Muchos creía que el no era muy inteligente, pero en realidad, debido a su personalidad y ser tremendamente gregario, las personas que se acercaba a el, hablaban de temas frívolos y triviales. No le molestaba mayormente, pero de vez en cuando deseaba tener una conversación mas profunda.

Todo lo anterior hasta que conoció a su linda Nanao, y poco a poco se encontró a el mismo esperando levantarse de la cama para poder platicar con ella aunque fueran unos cuantos minutos, creando un patrón:

-Nanao-chaaan- gritaba.

-Capitán, estuve buscándolo una hora!, podría por favor comenzar a trabajar!? - decía Nanao.

No dejaba de impresionarle lo perseverante que era respecto a el, no se rendía hasta que al menos la mitad de los documentos tuvieran su firma.

-Hermosa Nanao-chan, como podría hacer eso cuando mi pobre y adorable teniente se esta matando con ese papeleo!, mi responsabilidad como capitán es cuidar de la salud de mis subordinados, así que vamos a tomar una siesta bajo los cerezos! ya florecieron!- argumentaba el.

-Eso sería completamente inapropiado! y no me estaría "matando con ese papeleo" si usted realmente hiciera su trabajo!-respondía su linda segunda al mando.

A veces se sentía culpable por no hacer el trabajo, pero no le duraba mucho, prefería concentrarse en distraer a Nanao.

-Nanao, necesitas descansar, no me hagas dártelo como orden, sabes que lo odio- respondía Shunsui.

Y de verdad que lo odiaba con su ser, pero sabia que era efectivo con ella, era tremendamente consciente de su puesto como teniente.

-Esta bien, pero solo una hora, y luego AMBOS volveremos al trabajo-decía Nanao.

Aunque supiera que había ganado la conversación antes de siquiera empezarla, nunca dejaba de emocionarle la respuesta afirmativa de su adorable teniente.

-Como ordenes, mi hermosa Nanao-chan -cantaba desafinadamente el capitán de la octava división, con una gran sonrisa impresa en su cara.

Y no podía dejar de darse cuenta de que una pequeña pero aun visible sonrisa se esbozaba en la pálida cara de Nanao.

Aunque le llenaba el corazón cuando efectivamente tomaban una siesta, la mayoría de las veces conversaban hasta el anochecer, ambos creaban su burbuja en medio del mundo.

Cada vez aprendía mas sobre su pequeña Nanao, detalles que para la mayoría eran insignificantes, para el significaban todo.

Cuando ya no se podía ver las caras, el la ayudaba a levantarse y la iba a dejar a sus cuarteles, deseando que llegara el siguiente día para poder empezar la rutina nuevamente.

Les costo muchos años aceptar sus sentimientos, pero eventualmente el destino de llegada al final del día para ambos era el mismo.

La casa de Shunsui, que después de mucho tiempo sería la casa de ambos.


	3. Siestas

Ok, ha sido un tiempo, lo acepto, pero me tome unas vacaciones y escribir no era lo primero en mi mente, esta historia no creo que sea la mejor, pero necesitaba escribirla, espero que la disfruten.

Shunsui era conocido por hacer siestas, y el hombre en realidad podía dormir en cualquier lado, pero como la gente siempre lo veía fuera se su oficina, creían que le era mas cómodo dormir en un lugar donde no estuviera su teniente, creyendo que esta lo golpearía con tal de que empezara el trabajo.  
Pero la verdad, era que Nanao no era tan mala como la gente creía, por lo general, ella lo reprendería casi por costumbre, intentaría que se levantara, pero finalmente, lo dejaría dormir toda la tarde, despertándolo solo cuando ella lo tuviera todo listo y solo faltara su firma en un par de papeles.  
De hecho, para el, lo más cómodo era dormir cerca de su Nanao, lo tranquilizaba el sonido del lápiz deslizándose por el papel y sobre todo, el hecho de que el podía estar ahí en caso de que cualquier cosa le pasara a su adorable segunda al mando.  
Entonces, la pregunta era porque tomaba las siestas afuera, y la respuesta, como era de esperar, era por su Nanao-chan.  
A el no le gustaba que estuviera todo el día encerrada en esa pequeña oficina, sin que siquiera una brisa acariciara su cara, y a lo largo de los años descubrió que habían solo dos cosas que podían sacar a su Nanao del trabajo, una emergencia que tuviera que ver con su división, como incendios, o cosas por el estilo, e ir a buscarlo a el para que empezara con su trabajo.  
Cuando el capital Kyoraku descubrió esto, sin demora, empezó a utilizar esta información, siempre pensando que lugares le gustaran a Nanao.  
Cerca de algún río, si la notaba enojada, ya que el sonido del agua corriendo la calmaba, si ya estaba el ocaso presente en el cielo, se iría al techo, para que ella disfrutara de los colores, si la notaba triste en la oficina, serían los cerezos, ya que, aunque ella no lo aceptara, siempre le gustaron las flores, y Shunsui lo había notado hace mucho tiempo.  
Y así transcurrían los días, cada vez que Nanao lo salía a buscar, se sentía mejor sin darse cuenta, y así mismo, se iba poco a poco enamorando de su capitán, el logro penetrar tan profundo en su corazón, que al final del día, le alegraba tener que ir a buscarlo fuera de la oficina.


	4. ¿Que significa para mí?

**Hace mucho quería escribir sobre este tema, espero les guste!**

**Declaración: Bleach lamentablemente no me pertenece.**

La vez que a Nanao le preguntaron que significaba para ella su capitán se sorprendió a ella misma y a las pocas personas que escucharon su respuesta.

"Lo significa todo".

Tres palabras que ni ella misma había advertido, nunca se dio cuenta como fue que llego a esa reflexión completamente automática, no volvió a repetir las palabras ni a hablar del tema, por suerte para ella, los que escucharon eran personas de confianza y cercanos a Nanao, entendieron la respuesta quizás mejor de lo que la misma teniente lo hacía, le sonrieron cálidamente y dejaron el tema.

Pero para Nanao no terminó ahí, cuando llego a sus cuarteles en lo único que podía pensar era en su capitán, no podía concentrarse en absolutamente nada, se desvelaba constantemente, así que decidió sentarse en su pequeño jardín y dedicarse a reflexionar para poder dormir tranquila de una vez.

¿Que era para ella realmente? ¿Que veía en el?¿A que se debía la lealtad incondicional que tenía hacia el?

Ella lo veía como una persona con muchos defectos, pero así mismo, con muchas virtudes. Podría ser alcohólico, mujeriego, y negligente en el papeleo de la oficina, pero era un líder que valía la pena seguir. Era determinado cuando lo tenía que ser, una persona valiente, protector con su división, conciliador, y se llevaba bien con la mayoría de las personas.

Así era como el mundo lo veía, pero para ella era una historia completamente diferente, ella se había enamorado de el hace ya demasiado tiempo para recordarlo, y por lo tanto, para ella el era realmente especial.

Ella era su teniente desde hace mucho, y podría considerarse que lo conocía realmente bien, por lo general era buena captando el estado anímico de su capitán, cosa que pocas personas podían hacer, ya que el era realmente bueno ocultando sus preocupaciones, pero nunca pasaban inadvertidas para ella.

¿Que era lo que ella tanto amaba en el? Y si se detenía a pensarlo, eran una cantidad considerable de cosas, era su amabilidad, su sensibilidad para decir las cosas, el tormento que significaba para el hacer daño, lo sabio que era, la mirada que tenía del mundo, la calma que proyectaba.

Para ella, todo en el era significativo, el era como una brisa que le sobaba la cara, la refrescaba hablar con el, era como una arboleda firme, la protegía, el sentir su aroma era seguridad para ella, el oírlo respirar era tranquilidad.

El la conocía mas que ninguna persona, siempre sabía que decirle y era el único que podía consolarla efectivamente, y siempre lograba alegrarle el día.

Después de toda esta reflexión, Nanao llego por fin a su conclusión, era cierto lo que había dicho en esa conversación.

Shunsui era su hogar.

Al fin y al cabo, el lo era absolutamente todo.


	5. Libertad Soñada

**Siento la demora, pero no llegaba la inspiración, se que es corto, pero me gusta pensar asi de su relación :D **

**Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus opiniones sobre la historia, lo aprecio mucho y me motivan a seguir escribiendo 3**

**Declaracion: Bleach no me pertenece, creo que ya hemos hablado de eso... **

Shunsui siempre creyó que era un hombre libre, al igual que la mayoría de las personas que lo conocían, de hecho nunca lograba comprometerse en una relación debido a esto, sentía que restringían su libertad, y esto no lo podía soportar por mucho tiempo.  
El ya se había resignado a que nunca tendría una relación estable (no es que le importara mucho, estaba feliz con sus romances de una o dos noches), hasta que conoció a Nanao, su hermosa y adorable Nanao.  
Ella dio vuelta su mundo, se encontró enamorado de ella al tiempo, y esto poco a poco se transformo en verdadero amor, termino amándola con cada fibra de su cuerpo.  
Cuando Nanao finalmente correspondió sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca había sido realmente libre, la verdadera libertad se la concedió su teniente.  
Shunsui había vivido tantos años que ya no valía la pena contarlos, pero solo cuando empezó su relación con ella se dio cuenta como se sentía la verdadera libertad.  
Ella le daba ese privilegio, el podía hablar con ella libremente, era libre de confesar sus pecados con ella, sin miedo a como reaccionaria, podía contarle los horrores de la guerra, sabiendo que finalmente había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir esa pesada carga.  
Nanao también le daba la libertad de dormir sin horribles pesadillas despertándolo en medio de la noche, pero lo mas importante para el era la libertad de amar que ella le concedía, podía finalmente amarla con todo su corazón, sin que ella se viera excedida por la intensidad de estos, ya que Nanao lo amaba con la misma intensidad y esto era lo que a el le daba tranquilidad.  
Nanao era la libertad soñada, que había añorado toda su vida.  
Libertad que luego de empezar su relación tuvo hasta el ultimo de sus días.


	6. Complemento

La historia esta un poco corta, pero es tierna creo yo..  
Quiero agradecer a las personas que has estado siguiendo la historia y que por lo general dan review, así que muchas gracias a Bordebergia y a Sammyneko, sus comentarios me alegran el día!

Si había una cosa que todo el mundo sabía, era que Shunsui y Nanao se complementaban como ninguna pareja en toda la sociedad de almas.

Ellos mismos no sabían como sobrevivir sin el otro, se necesitaban y amaban de manera desesperada.

Ella le daba a el la estabilidad, lo ponía en su lugar, y le recordaba sus responsabilidades, lo apoyaba de manera incondicional, y le ayudaba a cargar el peso de vivir tanto tiempo.

Mientras que el la ayudaba a relajarse, cuando estaba con el podía sacarse la fachada fría y calculadora que la caracterizaba y ser solo Nanao, no la "Teniente Nanao", el le agregaba diversión a su vida, evitaba que se sobrecargara de trabajo y la obligaba a alimentarse cuando ni ella misma se acordaba.

Llegaba a tal nivel su complicidad, que cuando dormían juntos, era como si calzaran perfectamente, Nanao entre sus brazos era lo suficientemente pequeña como para quedar completamente envuelta en el, pero lo suficientemente grande para que el también pudiera apoyarse en ella de manera cómoda.

Juntos lograron darle solución a varios de sus problemas, como por ejemplo sus aficiones, Nanao odiaba el sake, y mientras a Shunsui le gustaba leer, no era su actividad favorita, pero ambos querían pasar tiempo juntos. Así encontraron la simple solución, era fácil realmente, ella podía leer toda la tarde, solo que esta vez no lo haría sola, sino que en el regazo de Shunsui mientras este bebía su adorado sake.


End file.
